


The flame and the void

by Korenwolf



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little character study of Rand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The flame and the void

**Author's Note:**

> My contribuation to the UAF Secret Santa on tumblr. I was asked for 'fluffy family time with Rand and Tam'.

The flame is followed by the void  
a father by a son  
children become adults  
before they realize  
the following is done  
The flame makes the void  
blood notwithstanding  
You made this son  
and like a child, this adult  
Wants you to love  
who he has become


End file.
